prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Fortune
| birth_place = Roswell, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WCW Power Plant | debut = 1994 | retired = 2000 }} Chad Fortune (August 13, 1967) is a monster truck driver, former professional football player and former professional wrestler in both WWF and WCW. Football career Fortune played tight end at the University of Louisville from 1986-1989. Following his college career he signed as an undrafted free agent contract with the Indianapolis Colts but was released prior to the start of the 1990 season. He competed in the Philadelphia Eagles 1991 training camp, but the team released him before the regular season. Fortune was a starting Tight End for the Frankfurt Galaxy from the 1991 season through 1992 season. Fortune was signed at various points by various teams during the 1992 NFL preseason, with the Washington Redskins, Dallas Cowboys, and Chicago Bears. He was on the Bears practice squad at the start of the 1992 season, missing some time due to an allergic reaction caused by a bee sting. Fortune was promoted to the main roster, and spent part of the 1992 season as the team's 3rd string tight end. Professional wrestling Fortune, under the ring name "Travis", and with Erik Watts, under the ring name "Troy", performed in the WWF as "Tekno Team 2000". Wearing silver smocks and tight zubaz, their gimmick was that they represented the cutting edge of cyberculture. Their tag team made its debut on the May 27, 1995 episode of Superstars in a victorious effort against Brooklyn Brawler and Barry Horowitz. Tekno Team 2000 wrestled two more matches on TV the following month before disappearing from television until July 1995 for the In Your House Pay-Per-View acting as lumberjacks for the main event. After the Pay-Per-View they disappeared off of television for a year, only to resurface back on WWF television in 1996. They still failed to achieve any success and both men were released from the WWF. Fortune signed a WCW contract in 1997. He wrestled mainly on the taped shows such as WCW Worldwide. He and Dale Torborg were briefly a tag team known as "The Pit Crew". Fortune was one of many wrestlers released by WCW in October 1999. Bill Goldberg also gives credit to Fortune for serving Goldberg his first official wrestling loss in his autobiography, I'm Next. Monster trucks In 2000, with World Championship Wrestling-based trucks in USHRA Monster Jam series, Fortune signed to his start his career in monster trucks. He was initially an unnamed "spokesman" for the nWo truck, who would give antagonistic interviews while the driver, Rob Knell, acted as being focused on the truck. Many in the industry were vocal against the use of professional wrestling gimmicks for drivers, and the truck only lasted one season. The following year, Fortune began driving the WCW Nitro Machine truck in the winter season, then bounced around trucks during the summer. He gave Karl Malone a ride in the WCW Nitro truck and the two became friends. In 2002, when Karl Malone signed a deal with SFX/Clear Channel to create a truck called "Power Forward" Fortune was chosen as the driver and drove the truck for three years, reaching the World Finals in 2002 and 2003. In 2005, Fortune got the call up to drive the newly created Superman truck. Based on his professional wrestling background, he decided to dye his hair black and alter his look to match the character of Superman. He has been fairly successful in the truck, and has made the final rounds of several stadium events. He was given the "Most Improved Driver" award for 2005. External links * Chad Fortune Profile on CAGEMATCH Category:1994 debuts Category:2000 retirements Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1967 births Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers